


Smile

by AchievementHuntersRage



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Prompt:when you see a person smile and it’s like…holy shit…….what is this magic…please do that againIt's audition time, but that smile might get you in trouble...





	Smile

    New York was not the first place you had in mind when you had decided to strike out on your own, but somehow you were in Times Square. Cars and people surrounded you as the sun sank behind the buildings, and you wandered to the address that you had scribbled on a torn piece of paper. Looking up, a gold marque with black writing made you scowl.

 

A door opened and you blinked; you hadn’t even noticed the door there. Three figures emerged and you stepped out of their way. One noticed you and paused. “Hey. Can we help you with something?” He was tall and had curly black hair that was somewhat pulled back, and thick glasses that covered his cheekbones. “You look lost.”

 

“Uhh, I was told to come here.” You glanced at the paper that was clenched in your fist. “It’s the right address but-”

 

“If you’re here for an audition, go on in. Lin and Alex are still in there.” I turned to the broad- chested man with kind eyes who stood beside the only woman in the group. She smiled and nodded towards the door. “Break a leg.”

 

They all turned to go, but you stopped them. “Thank you. All of you.”

 

The woman turned back again. “I’m Pippa. I hope you get it.” 

 

“Same here.” You grinned before waving and heading into the building. 

 

    A few people were walking around, and they directed you to the stage door. Laughter drew you forward cautiously and you peeked in to see the back of a curly head sitting at the piano. Another man was standing beside him, and he turned slightly, his smile wide as he laughed. The brightness in his eyes was accented by his dark hair, and you couldn’t help but smile along with him.

 

The seated man played a few chords, and the other man bounced around slightly until he froze. “Who are you?” His dark eyes were locked on you, and the smile was gone.

 

“I’m… I’m here for- I was given the address.” You replied as you held up the paper, worry starting to crawl into your thoughts.

 

The seated man jumped up. “That was me! I heard you sing and gave that to your agent!” He stepped forward, bridging the gap and offering his hand. “I’m Alex. This is Lin. And you are…?”

 

“Excited to start singing.” You replied as you shook their hands, making Lin smile again.

 

“That was an A. Ham answer. I like it.” He grinned as we turned back to the piano. 

 

You shrugged. “I might have heard the songs a few… hundred times.” both men laughed, and you grinned as you watched Lin’s face light up again.

 

    You started singing alongside Lin as Alex played, and felt Lin dancing slightly to the beat. Daring a glance, you saw that he had his eyes closed but had a gentle smile as he sang, as if the words were flowing from his happiness. Alex nodded along with his playing, and glanced between the two of you as you sang together. 

 

When the song was finished, Alex and Lin shared a look. “We’ll need a minute to think, but I’m feeling pretty good.” Lin grinned. 

 

Alex motioned to the side of the stage. “Do you mind waiting while we talk?” You shook your head and walked away to leave the two men alone. They looked deep in thought and the doubts clawed at you, but then Lin smiled and nodded before waving you back over.

 

“Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?” 

 

Your heart was racing as you tried to read their expressions. “Bad… I guess?”

 

Lin nodded and stepped forward. “We don’t have any leading parts available right now.” My face fell and he shook his head. “No no no! We still want you, though! You could be in the ensemble or an understudy! Or both!”

 

“But we still want you!” Alex smiled. 

 

You paused, searching their faces for any hint of trickery. Finding none, a warm excitement spread over you. “Are you serious? You really want me? Like… in the show?”

 

“Well, you’ll have to rehearse and learn the choreography quick, but yeah. We think you’ll fit in really well.” Lin replied.

 

“I will!” You exclaimed as you wrapped your arms around Lin without a second thought, his surprised laughter brought you back to reality, and you pulled yourself away quickly. “Uhh… sorry. I guess I just lost the job, huh?”

 

Lin laughed again, a smirk on his face. “I like hugs. It’s alright.”

 

    The three of you started to talk about the show until voices echoed off of the walls as the others in the cast emerged from the wings. You waved shyly at the three that you had ran into earlier before Lin got everyone’s attention.

 

“Alright! I hope you guys are ready to work, cause we have a new cast member!”

 

You grinned and hid your cheeks as they grew warm when everyone started to cheer. “I knew you would get it!” The tall man in the glasses exclaimed.

 

Pippa ran up and hugged you. “I’m so happy for you! Let’s get started right now!” She reached for your hand and lead you off to the side to meet some of the others. 

 

After a few hours of practicing, Lin tells the cast to call it a day. You gather your things before turning to see a smiling face. “Hey, Lin. Do you need me to do something else?”

 

“No, you’re done for the day.” He glanced over his shoulder as someone calls to him and they wave goodbye. “You kicked ass today actually.” He muttered as he offered a small smile. 

 

An awkward silence filled the air before you cleared your throat and stepped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow… Alexander.”

 

A grin spread across Lin’s face and a soft chuckle escaped your lips as you turned to leave, already wishing that tomorrow was here so that you could see that smile again.


End file.
